My Heart I Surrender
by shrinemaiden513
Summary: Alice has left Jasper broken hearted, but little does he know someone admires him from afar. Edward and Angela are best friends who became such under a couple of unfortunate circumstances. Will Edward play cupid between his brother and Angela or will he let these two lost souls find each other on their own? College AU, Still in Forks though. Angela/Jasper Is the main pairing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! It's Brittanya here delivering my new story. I fell in love with this pairing, and this will definitely be an Angela/Jasper story. If I make any mistakes I'm sorry! I don't have a beta, and I'm too lazy to go back and check my work more than three times lol. Also I borrwed an idea from Twilight in this first chapter, so I take no credit! I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Jasper, I think it's time we went our separate ways."

The soft familiar voice of Alice Cullen reached my ears as I was running late to lunch. I instantly halted in my tracks, unsure of what to do. Obviously Jasper Hale was with her and in order to get to the cafeteria I'd have to pass them. Normally I'd have no problem performing that task, but this conversation sounded so personal. While I was standing around the corner from them, debating on my next move, Jasper began speaking.

"Alice? What's happened?"

"Nothing," Alice sighed, "It's just...well I honestly have fallen for somebody else..."

Silence, and then what sounded like a deep, ragged breath. I instantly felt my heart go out to the honey blonde. Ben Cheney, my boyfriend up until seven months ago, broke up with me in pretty much the same fashion Alice was breaking up with Jasper. Unlike Alice, who was being straight forward about no longer desiring to be with Jasper, Ben played me until the very end. He and my ex-best friend, Isabella Swan, had been hooking up behind my back for months before I was cut loose. I found them in Ben's bed together one Sunday morning when I decided to surprise him with breakfast. The jerk had decided to break up with me then and there. He even had the audacity to take and not even thank me for the donuts and coffee I had brought over. I really ought to have snatched my donuts from his grubby hands, yet I was distraught at the time though. I was brought to the present when Jasper let out a broken "who?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black," Alice said quietly, "We've been spending alot of time together lately. I know I said we were only fixing up a few old cars together, and I'm sorry I lied to you, masked my emotions from you, and hid my thoughts from Edward. I didn't know how to tell you before though. He's moving, and I've decided to go with him. I'm sorry, but I love him."

I didn't understand what she meant by "hiding" her thoughts from Edward or "masking" her emotions from Jasper, but judging by Jasper's ragged breathing at the end if it all, it couldn't be good for him. I remembered Jacob Black, of course. When Bella first moved here back in high school Jessica, Eric, Mike, Lauren, and I had invited her to come on a trip to La Push and for a day at the beach. It was after coming back from a short hike that we met up with some of the local residents of the small reservation.

I hit it off immediately with Sam Uley, and had quite an interesting conversation pertaining to literature with him. We exchanged numbers by the end of the trip and became good friends. He had gone to college in Olympia, while I stayed in Forks, so we checked in once every few days to see how each other was doing and discuss the mundane things in our lives. He had met a nice girl named Emily, and so far they seemed to be getting on pretty well. I was happy for him because I knew how much of a lonely soul he had been before her. He and I had kissed a few times after Ben and I had broken up, but I soon found out I didn't feel anything other than friendship for him. I wanted to, but I just didn't get that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. He didn't make me feel butterflies. Thankfully he too felt nothing but platonic towards me, so we were still good friends and had put the kisses behind us. I was brought back to earth when I heard Alice speaking once more.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I hope in time you can forgive me. Goodbye Jazz."

"Alice, wait!" His plea was met by absolute silence. She was gone.

I leaned against the wall feeling absolutely devastated for Jasper. My heart was breaking for the honey blonde, and I took a quiet breath. Having been in his shoes before I had the overwhelming urge to see if he was okay. It didn't help that I had a secret cru- "No. Don't you even think it. It's futile" I thought to myself sadly. He and I had only had a handful of conversations and those had happened when he was around his adoptive brother, Edward Cullen, and I. He was a soul hurting with a pain I only knew too well.

"Poor Jasper," I whispered, pain evident in my voice.

The Cullens and Hales had only been in town for almost a few years now, so I was saddened by the fact that a relationship that had clearly been thriving before they moved here had ultimately failed. I was hopelessly romantic, and even if that meant I'd never get the guy, I was happy for him just the same. Sadly nothing lasted long in these parts of Washington. Forks and the nearby Quiluette reservation (according to Sam, anyway) were places where everyone was in everyone else's business and beytrayal wasn't uncommon, especially amongst the youth. Hell, my ex boyfriend and ex best friend were proof of that. Some folks wanted what others had, and it honestly made me sick. Whatever happened to respecting people? It honestly hurt my heart that the term "respect" was losing its meaning amongst many of the residents of Forks and La Push.

I pushed away from the wall with a small sigh as I glanced at my phone. I was now very late to lunch and would be lucky if I could scarf a good sandwich down before my next class, which was Biology. I rounded the corner only to come face to face with Jasper Hale himself. I backed up into the wall in surprise and stared into his mesmerizing golden eyes. I'd secretly always thought The Cullens' and Hales' strange eye colors were beautiful and mystic. However, the eyes I've always thought to be beautiful were as hard as stones when I met them now. His lips were pressed into a firm line, his eyebrows furrowed, and there was a definite, quiet anger burning in his eyes. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked harshly, his eyes flashing.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you mean...," I trailed off in a whisper, wondering why he seemed so angry at me.

"Oh don't play that. We both know you heard the conversation between Alice and I."

I exhaled sharply, and I instantly knew guilt was evident on my face.

"Of course I didn't enjoy what happened. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I swear. I was just on my way to the cafeteria when-"

He cut me off by slamming his hand against the wall beside my head and I flinched at the swift action. What was his problem? It's not like my eavesdropping was intentional.

"I'm sorry," I whispered meeting his hard gaze, "I've been there before. I'm just saying that I understand how much it hurts. I'm so sorry, Jasper. If you ever need to talk I'm here to listen."

"Don't," he deadpanned as his eyes burned even brighter with anger, "Don't you dare pity me."

"I'm just saying I know how it feels to-"

"No! No you don't! So don't act like you do! What you and that Cheney guy had going on was NOTHING compared to what Alice and I shared. So no, you don't know what it feels like."

"Look," I sighed, "I get it, and if yelling at me makes you feel better than have at it. Like I said, I'll be here to listen regardless of whether you want to scream or talk to me."

He stared at me, almost seeming confused by my words. His confusion was soon replaced by anger as he bared his teeth at me.

"I said I don't need your damn pity, Weber," he hissed as his eyes seemed to get darker by the minute, "As I've said, you don't know a damn thing so don't think you can relate to how I feel. I don't need you to offer help I doubt you even mean either. Women are all the same anyway, and you, dear, are no different."

My mouth had opened of its own accord during his rant. How dare he? Since when was I like everybody else? Since when did I not know the pain of heartbreak? He didn't know me, so how could he make such baseless assumptions such as that?

"Those are mighty big assumptions from somebody who doesn't know me very well," I said tightly, anger seeping into my voice and heat sweeping through my cheeks.

"That's right. You don't know me just as I don't know you. So don't feel sorry for me, and don't come at me with that "I'll be your crying shoulder" bullshit. I don't need you or anybody else," he snarled.

Before I could even utter anything else he had stormed off, walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Tears sprung to my eyes at his harsh dismissal and even harsher words. I couldn't believe what a jerk he had just been to me. Maybe his whole southern gentleman act he had been performing since he and his family arrived in Forks was just that, an act. I mean I understood he was angry, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on me when I was only trying to help.

I didn't want to think about why his rejection stung so bad. If I did then that meant I had to acknowledge the fact that I'd been harboring a secret crush on him for a while now. Of course I'd never acted on it as he was with Alice still when I realized my feelings for him, and I didn't plan on it because he was way out of my league. I was still trying to deny my affection for him because of that reason and the fact that I wasn't beautiful. Not like Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, or Isabella Swan were. I was average at the very best. I was an average height of 5'5, my eyes were a common brown, my skin was pale like everyone else's around here, and my smile was a bit crooked due to the left side of my mouth pulling up a bit higher than the right. My long, dark hair was the only pretty thing I had on me that fell down past my waist in soft waves. It was the color of dark, rich chocolate mixed with a bit of black. I was blessed in the curves department, but most of the guys in these parts seemed to only go after the slim chicks with little to no curves.

I could recall quite a few times after Ben broke up with me and I still tried to remain his friend, when he would make me the butt of some joke or another. The jokes he usually made me an unwilling participant in were usually about my assets. There were more than a few times where he made me feel so bad that I attempted to starve myself just so I could banish my cursed curves. Of course those were times that Edward Cullen made me eat when he caught onto what I was doing. I wasn't sure how he knew I was starving myself, but the times I would he would show up with food for me and insist I eat. Every time I would decline or lie and tell him I had already eaten he would fix me with a stern gaze and nudge the food he'd brought closer to me.

At first I thought it strange considering that we hadn't really spoken too much before then. After the initial awkwardness the first time, we got comfortable enough to have polite conversations with each other the other times it happened. In doing so my boobs, butt, and thighs never did have the chance to go away which I pointed out to him one day in sheer exasperation when he tried to get me to eat a large helping of spaghetti he said he made me himself. He set me straight with a crooked smile and said "Good. I'm doing a good job then." I didn't know how to respond to that, but it made me feel a bit better about myself. I had responded with a mumbled "Shut up, Edward" to which he laughed at. Soon after that happened a single trip to the library, the day Bella broke up with him, brought us closer. I never thought I'd find a best friend in Edward, but the first thing we bonded over was something as simple as songwriting. We made an even closer bond after he defended me when Ben tried to joke about my appearance in his presence. That was the first time anyone had stuck up for me, much less punched anybody on my behalf. He soon helped me realize I didn't need Ben as a friend if he was going to be a jerk like that to me. The first time we actually had a meaningful conversation was that fateful day in the library.

I'd found him in the back of the library staring blankly at a book on the civil war. I'd watched him from afar for about an hour and not once did he move from his position. I'd known that Bella had broken up with him earlier that day because Jessica and Lauren were chattering about it non-stop in the class we all shared after the showdown. Apparently they had been there and heard the whole thing. By the end of the school day the entire student body of Forks University seemed to have heard about what went down.

I thought Edward would have already went home, so I was surprised to find him in the library after school of all places. After seeing him stare at the civil war text for an hour I decided that maybe he needed cheering up. I quietly gathered my things and went over to his table. I debated the entire way to either sit with him or just go home, and one more glance at his lost face made the decision for me. I didn't usually hover and didn't want to impose on him when he was still in pain. Some people just liked to be left alone, but I figured that he had been taking care of me so maybe he'd let me be there for him. I put my stuff down and sat in the chair beside him, and that seemed to snap him out of his daze. His golden eyes found mine, and my heart broke when I saw how empty his eyes were when I was used to seeing them so full of life. He blinked as if coming back from a far away place in his mind and offered a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Angie," he said politely, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Eddie," I gave him a small smile back, using his nickname from me on purpose, and continued, "I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework. I'm so lost."

Of course it was a lie. I had the highest grade in my class, but surely he didn't know that. And anyway I just really wanted to help him get his mind off of what I'm sure was the heartbreaking moment Bella chewed up his heart and spat it back out at his feet. He gave me a funny little look that I couldn't decipher before motioning for me to open my text book. I smiled in gratitude and let him lead me into something I already knew how to do. For the hour and a half that followed we discussed our homework and completed not only math but our biology and English subjects as well.

Just as we were gathering our things I accidentally dropped one of my notebooks and, figuring it was my spare notebook I took notes in, I left it on the ground to pick up last after I packed up my other stuff. Before I could stuff my last two text books into my backpack Edward reached down and picked up my notebook for me. It had apparently fallen open, and I could see his eyes scan the page in front of him with an expression of intrigue on his face. I glanced at the cover and froze. It was my purple notebook. The very notebook I kept my songs and poetry in. I wanted to snatch it back because nobody had ever read my stuff, but nervousness kept me in place. What if he thought I was weird? What if the song or poem he's reading isn't any good? What if he judges me? What if he thought my stuff was stupid?

I hung my head down as embarrassment flooded my being at these thoughts and tried to calm my racing heart. I looked up only when Edward reached over and put a cold hand over my trembling one. He had a pleasantly surprised smile on his face, and his eyes were shining in admiration and awe. It made me feel warm inside to see that his once blank eyes were now back to being alive, just as I was used to seeing them. He set my notebook down in front of me, and I saw that he had read the song I had written after Ben had broken up with me. It was a heartbreaking song, but even I had to admit it was hauntingly beautiful.

"I love it," Edward told me, "It's really good. Honestly I can relate to it pretty well right now."

I stared at him in shock as I curled my free hand around my notebook. Did he really say he liked it? My song? When I didn't say anything he smiled at me once more.

"Don't look so shocked. You have a wonderful way with words," he murmured with a soft smile as he gave my hand a light squeeze then retracted it altogether.

"Th-thank you," I stammered while a blush stole across my cheeks.

"I should be thanking you. You have an amazing talent, Angie. So thank you for allowing me to read it. I liked how it ended on such a hopeful note. It gives me hope that maybe, one day, what happened today won't hurt so much."

At his confession I felt a genuine smile make its way to my face.

"Did you really like it?" I asked him shyly.

"Yes, yes I did," he smiled in reply, his eyes dancing in wonder and excitement, "I haven't met another song writer in Forks yet."

"You write songs as well?" My excitement was bursting at this point. I had yet to meet another song writer myself in this small town.

"Yes, I do. I like to sing as well."

"M-me too! I mean I don't know if I'm any good, but I love to regardless."

I flushed at my lack of confidence. I wasn't tone deaf, but I was also no Adele. Honestly I wasn't sure how I sounded since I was too shy to sing in front of anyone. I wanted to, but nobody understood me well enough for me to be comfortable enough around them to let them in. Not even my parents had understood me.

"I'm sure you don't sound bad, Ange. Will you...well I know this is sudden, but do you have any plans tonight? If not would you mind helping me with this one song I've been working on? I'm not sure how to proceed with it no matter how hard I try."

I stared at him in surprise. Not only was Edward Cullen a fellow song writer who thought my material was good, but he also wanted my help with a song. Me! I couldn't believe it. This just didn't happen to me. I saw the small flicker of doubt in his eyes and realized that I hadn't given him an answer yet. Oh no, what if he thought I didn't want to help him!? I couldn't miss this chance! It was rare I found someone who understood me and even more rare were times I'd find a kindred soul who enjoyed my passion.

"No! I mean yes, I mean...," I began but took a quick breath before continuing, "Sorry, what I mean is no I don't have plans tonight, and yes I'd love to help you with your song."

"That's great! Thank you," he grinned, "Would you like to do this at my house or-?"

"My house would be more preferable if you don't mind. It's just I have my to fix the leak under the sink since my dad is no longer here..."

My parents and brothers had passed away two years prior in a horrible accident. It was right after my sixteenth birthday when they were taking a trip to Seattle. I stayed home that weekend because I had an essay for English and a project to do for my chemistry class. My brothers were so excited to go because it was rare we got to go to a big city like Seattle. I swallowed my despair at not being able to go, and figured I'd go next time. Little did I know there wouldn't be a next time. A deer had run out in front of their car, and my dad lost control of the steering wheel. He spun out into the other lane and hit a semi head on. The driver of the semi, Randy, had been in critical condition, but he survived. I could barely contain myself at the funeral, and just held it together as my aunt, Trixie, held onto me. Randy had shown up to pay his respects for which I was appreciative for. As much as it devastated me to lose my family I was glad somebody was able to walk away alive. Shortly after the funeral Aunt Trixie had moved in to take care of me. She left as soon as I was eighteen though to live with one of her exes she had gotten back together with. I thought she would have come back to live with me after they broke up again, but she didn't stay single for long at all. Currently she was living in Olympia with some guy she met on Craig's List named David. She called to check in every once in a while, but rarely came by. I loved her dearly, and just hoped David would be good for her. Edward brought me back to the present as his melodic voice adopted a sad tone.

"I've never really said it before, but I'm sorry for your loss," he told me quietly, "I can't imagine how hard it is to lose two people that close to you."

"It's okay, thank you," I whispered back.

"I'm here if you ever need me. I really do mean that."

I looked up into his golden eyes to see he was one hundred percent serious and my heart swelled with gratitude. Not even Bella, who had been my best friend at that point, told me those words. I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I pressed my palms to my eyes to wipe them away.

"Oh I'm sorry Angie, I didn't mean to make you upset," Edward apologized immediately. He sounded so guilty.

"It's okay, it's not that I'm upset," I reassured him with a small smile when I pulled my palms away from my eyes, "I'm just really thankful right now. Nobody has been kind enough to open their shoulder for me to cry on. It's unexpected, but I'm so grateful. Thank you."

He nodded his head and sent me a small smile as we finished packing up our belongings. Turns out he needed help writing a chorus for what turned out to be a lullaby. It was sweet, and what surprised me even more was when he played it on my grand piano that was in my living room. It had been my mother's and had not been played since she had passed. I didn't know how to play it, but I had wanted it to remain in its place regardless. After I helped Edward with his song and he agreed to teach me how to play the piano we became the best of friends. In the few months we had been friends I rarely ran into his siblings, and the few times I had they had been cordial to me. Usually when Edward or I wanted to work on music or hang out we did at my place.

A feeling of dread washed over me when I remembered that two weeks ago he invited me to his house Saturday, which was tomorrow, to watch him play a mini concerto for his mother, Esme, as it was her birthday. Of course I declined at first because it was such a personal affair, but after telling me he already told her he planned to bring along a friend I had no way out of it. Apparently his mother had been excited to have a guest and insisted that I come along.

I took a deep breath as I forced the tears Jasper's harsh behavior had caused back. I couldn't cry here, and I wouldn't. He was just in pain now, and I understood people dealt with pain differently. Maybe he was the type of person to mask pain with anger because anger is a much easier thing to deal with than pain. I groaned as I glanced at my phone again and saw I had to get to biology. With a heavy sigh I turned around to go to my locker and get the books I needed.

I felt my heart sink as I thought about tomorrow again. I'd already told Edward to tell Esme I'd be present, so I couldn't back out now. But if I didn't back out now I'd have to face Jasper tomorrow. As much as I understood him and his pain, his harshness really hurt me today. I didn't know how he'd react to me in his house after our little altercation, and, knowing me, I'd probably do something stupid like cry if he were as much of a jerk to me tomorrow as he was to me today. I hated the fact that I was such a sensitive person sometimes. With one final sigh I hurried to class as the first bell rang so I wouldn't be late.

The classroom was buzzing with my classmates' chatter and laughter when I walked inside. I quietly sat down at my usual seat at the long black lab table to the far right at the back of the room. My lab partner was Edward, and I was honestly a little surprised he wasn't there already today. He was usually one of the first ones in. Before I could think more on it Ben and Bella walked into the classroom. I looked down and tried to make myself look busy until a pale hand set itself upon my Bio text.

"Hi Angela," a voice I knew too well said when I looked up, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Bella," I muttered looking down at my hands, "How are you?"

I cursed my polite nature to the deepest pit of hell.

"Oh I'm fiiiine," she drawled in a mocking tone, "Where's Edward?"

I knew exactly what she was trying to do. After she and Ben started dating she began to pick on me and try to get a rise out of me in subtle ways. I never understood why considering I'd never done anything but be kind to her, but my old friend, Jessica Stanley, was convinced it was jealousy since she had left me alone until she began to notice Edward and I hanging out and talking more. I was sure she was talking out of her ass, but lately I'd began to think maybe what she said had some sort of truth to it. Bella began to be even more infuriating lately and several times she had tried to talk to Edward while I was around. Edward simply acted as if she didn't exist, and I really couldn't blame him. She did break his heart after all.

"I don't know, haven't seen him," I replied quietly.

"Aww is little Angie all alone?" she sneered the nickname she had heard Edward call me.

I whipped my head up to meet her gaze and gave her a hard stare.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yeah," Bella rolled her eyes, "When you see Edward tell him to call me. I have something I want to discuss with him...privately."

I sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"What are you? His spokesperson?"

"No? I thought months of ignoring you would be a big indication he didn't want to converse with you though. Besides, what would Ben say? He doesn't like Eddie much since he punched him."

"That was entirely your fault," Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Ben doesn't concern you, so why bring him up anyway?"

My fault? I didn't ask him to punch your precious boyfriend for me. He did it of his own accord, for which I'm grateful because Ben was being a jerk to me. And having been on the receiving end of infidelity let's just say it doesn't feel nice. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to mess around with Eddie on the side while you have Ben. Sorry to tell you it's not going to work."

"What? Are you gonna tell on me?"

"So you admit you're trying to mess with Edward." It wasn't a question.

"So what if I am? What exactly are you gonna do about it?"

Bella stepped up to me with a snarl on her face, and a mad glint in her eye. I stood up swiftly, angrily, and met her glare head on with a stern gaze.

"I won't let you hurt him, Bella."

"Oh? And you and what army are gonna stop me? He's mine. No matter whether or not he fucked your brains out yet, he's still mine." The last part was a hiss.

"He doesn't belong to you. He's a person, not property. And I'm not like you, I don't give it up so easily."

I knew that was a low blow, but the wench had officially riled me up. Edward was my friend, and she was trying to mess around with him while she was still with Ben. Now while I didn't really give a hoot about Ben, Edward was a different story. He had really taken care of me before, and I returned the favor when Bella broke him. I refused to see him as broken as he had been when Bella left him again. Not if I could help it.

"Oh please, everyone knows you're a frigid little bitch. You're probably still running around here as a virgin. Who the hell is still a virgin at eighteen?" she sneered, at this point everyone in class had turned to us, "Ah, that's right. Ugly girls. Lame girls. You had a boyfriend and couldn't keep him. Why do you think that is?"

"Bella, shut up," I said lowly, hoping she wouldn't say anything more.

"Ah, that's right!" she grinned evilly, "You couldn't keep him because in all that time you wouldn't let him touch you. You'd been dating how long and still claimed to 'not be ready' for sex?"

At this point my face was on fire with both embarrassment and anger. How dare she? Before I could say anything someone made a show of clearing their throat loudly. All heads whipped around to the door to see Professor Williams at the door with an eyebrow quirked.

"What's going on here class?" he inquired lightly.

There were mumbled responses of "nothing" and "not shit" while everyone turned around and got situated at their stations. After roll call Professor Williams got a big smile on his face while he had Mike Newton help him pass out a few things I vaguely recognized. I remembered what the items were used for at the same time Professor Williams announced what we'd be doing in class that day.

"There's a blood drive going on really soon, and I thought it would be a good thing if everyone knew what their blood type was in case they wanted to go donate," Professor Williams began, "We're gonna kick it back and take it easy today. We're going to be finding out our blood types."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like making her characters do what I want lol. Sorry if there are mistakes, I only went through it once. Don't have a beta.

Chapter 2

As everyone buzzed with excitement at such an easy day I felt my stomach turn. The last time this exercise was done was while I was still in high school. I had missed that day, thankfully, but now it seems as if there were no escaping it now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. Bad idea. The metallic smell of blood already began to permeate the air around me as people jabbed their fingers, and I gagged.

"Miss Weber? Miss Weber!" I heard a shout somewhere far away.

My eyes were still closed as I held onto consciousness as best as I could. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and suddenly so tired but all I could do was sit rigidly and pray I didn't throw up or pass out. I barely registered what the voices around me were saying and didn't notice that someone had brought me to my feet until I felt an arm around my shoulder. I didn't care who it was as I leaned most of my weight on that person and whispered to hurry up and get me out of there. I was semi-aware of my surroundings and tried my best to walk on my own. After a couple minutes of heavily leaning on the person who helped me I began to slowly walk on my own. I opened my mouth to thank whoever helped me, but the person beat me to the punch.

"Ange, are you okay?" It was Ben, and he sounded worried.

I froze right there on the spot and snapped my head in his direction, wincing when it got me dizzy for a moment. He was staring down at me, worry dancing in his dark brown eyes. I hastily took a step away from him and stumbled a bit into the wall behind me. Ben went to reach for me, and I automatically flinched back from him. It's not that he ever hit me or anything when we were together. I just didn't want him touching me. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before a scowl twisted his mouth.

"Stop being like that, and let me help you," he demanded.

"I-it's fine. I'm fine now," I muttered looking away.

"I have to get you to the nurse's station. Come on now."

"Seriously, it's fine. I'm just gonna skip today anyway. Now can I please have my backpack?

"No, not until you let me help you."

I scowled at him to which he smirked. Said smirk was short lived as a pale hand snatched my backpack from Ben's nimble fingers. He turned sharply to the newcomer while I let out a sigh of relief. It was Edward.

"Cullen, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ben snarled.

"Coming to Angie's rescue, apparently, since you were holding her and her backpack hostage," Edward's melodic voice had a hard edge to it.

"Yeah well you're not needed here, so bye."

"Oh I beg to differ, Cheney."

"Come on Angela, we're going," Ben growled as he grabbed my hand roughly and tried to drag me down the hall with him.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Edward snapped, smacking Ben's grip from my hand and pulling me into his side.

"Angela, seriously, come on."

When I didn't move he sighed. "Come on, I've been wanting to talk to you. Alone."

At that moment Edward stiffened and tightened his grip around my shoulders more securely. He was staring at Ben with an expression of such loathing that I gasped quietly. I didn't know what to make of the situation, but all I knew was that I didn't want to go with Ben. I broke the tense silence that had befallen between the two.

"Come on Eddie, let's go," I used the nickname I started for Edward muttered, "I'm gonna skip that class today."

This snapped Ben out of it as he gave me a hard stare. He seemed to be trying to convey something to me through his expression, but I honestly didn't care to know what it was. I felt soiled just knowing he had helped me from Professor Williams' class. As if sensing my mounting discomfort, Edward told Ben to fuck off, more or less, and steered me toward the east entrance of Forks Community College where the parking lot was. I didn't even give Ben a second glance as we departed. When we made it outside to fresh air I gulped in a few lungfuls before sighing heavily.

"Ugh, that was a disaster," I muttered glancing at Edward.

He gave me his infamous crooked smile and chuckled.

"Barely. Ben completely loathes me though, and no blood got shed. Could have been worse."

"Well, yeah that's definitely true," I laughed, "He really does hate you though. You punched him, and he's not the type of person to let that kind of thing go."

"He deserved it. He had no right talking about you like that. I was just defending your honor."

"I know," I smiled, "I'm still grateful for it."

"Good. Then my valiant effort has not gone to waste," he grinned in response before becoming dead serious, "Angie, be careful around Ben. I don't trust him. I can't be around all the time, unfortunately, but I'll try my best to be. Just try not to let him back you into a corner like he tried to do today."

Something about his expression threw me for a loop. It was almost as if Edward knew Ben's inner thoughts, and judging by his expression, they weren't good thoughts. But that was impossible, right? I mentally shook myself and gave Edward a small nod when he was still staring at me intensely. He breathed out a sigh of relief and gave me a smile.

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt," he told me quietly. It felt like his words held a double meaning, but I would heed his warning nonetheless.

"Bella told me to tell you to call her. Again," I told him, snickering when he grimaced, "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was still pining after you."

"Ugh. She's been insufferable as of late. She's even asked my brothers and sister if they could pass along messages to me from her. It's kind of ridiculous."

I agreed with a laugh, but was brought up short when he mentioned Jasper telling her off for even trying to get back in his good graces. I prayed the laugh coming from between my lips sounded natural rather than strained like I feared it would. Unfortunately I wasn't as slick as I thought, and Edward immediately noticed.

"What's up Angie?" he asked quirking a brow.

"O-oh, it's nothing...," I lied, hoping he'd buy it.

He didn't.

"Don't start lying to me now."

"I'm not..."

"You're a terrible liar."

I scowled at him and then sighed. I didn't want to particularly tell him that his brother had been a total douche bag to me. I simply didn't approve of talking behind someone's back. He was looking at me though, so I had to say something. Nobody, and I mean nobody at all, knew about my secret crush on Jasper. Being a wallflower I was more observant than others and because of that I was a very good judge of character. So I barely had any friends, and Edward was my very best friend. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust him with the secret I had locked up in my heart.

"Okay Eddie," I sighed heavily, "Can I trust you?"

"You should know the answer to that," he said, a flicker of hurt flashing across his face, "I've shared things with you that I haven't even shared with my family. That's how much I trust you, so you should have some faith in me "

"I'm sorry, I know. You're my very best friend, that was a dumb thing to ask "

"Duh. So what's going on in that noggin of yours?"

"It's not my noggin with the problem. It's my heart..."

"Oh? Elaborate, please."

I stopped and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth (well, one of them) was upon us. I opened my eyes and gazed at him sheepishly.

"I-I like your b-brother, J-J-Jasper..." I stuttered softly.

He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment before his face split into a mischievous grin.

"Oh really? Well this is an interesting indeed," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I inquired with a quirked eyebrow. I was confused.

"You'll see in time, I suppose."

I rolled his eyes at his cryptic answer, and then met his amused stare.

"You won't tell him...will you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh you wound me, dear," Edward rolled his eyes, "You already know I won't. Your secret is safe with me, Angie. It's actually kind of perfect timing since Alice flaked on him and everything..."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to him. He's hurting right now I'm sure. Besides, if something were to ever happen between us one day, I would want it to be more than just a rebound relationship. I want something everlasting."

Edward stared at me with an expression of awe in his soft, golden eyes and a radiant smile broke across his beautiful face.

"You're heart and the way you think is beautiful combination. Have I ever told you that?"

I blushed and returned his smile. "No, but I do appreciate that. Jessica thinks I'm stupidly and hopelessly romantic while Sam thinks I'm too innocent and pure for this world. Neither of them have exactly said it in those terms though."

"Well I have to agree with Sam. You're too pure Ange."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to love with my whole heart. As a matter of fact I wear the stupid thing on my sleeve, albeit quietly."

"Looks like it's a good thing I'm strong enough to fight off the jerks who'll try to break your heart."

"And for that I shall be forever grateful."

"My brother is indeed a lucky guy to have caught the great Angela's eye. He just doesn't know it yet."

Edward grinned and I looked at him nervously.

"Do you think Jasper would ever...like me back?" I asked quietly, "I mean I'm no Alice. She's much prettier and she doesn't have such a big body like me..."

"Don't you dare," Edward snapped, "You're damn gorgeous and have curves most ladies would kill for. You're just as beautiful outside as your heart and mind are. And don't even argue. I can see you bursting to say "I'm not beautiful", but I'm not going to let you. You are beautiful, Angie. It just takes the right guy to see it. Jasper only had one girlfriend before Alice, and you're the complete opposite of her. Where she was cruel and calculating, you're kind and thoughtful. Where she thrived on hatred and strife, you thrive on love and patience. Alice was good for him, but in the end she lost something that she'll never find anywhere else. I love Alice, but what she did was stupid. But hey, maybe her loss will be your gain in time. You never know what the future holds. And just between you and me he loves curves. He looks at the heart, but curves on a woman are sexy to him. You, my dear, have both beauty and brains. I say your chances of Jasper liking you back are very good."

I felt my heart fly with gratitude at the end of Edward's musings. Oh how I hoped Jasper would accept me one day. I figured it was wishful thinking on my part, but I always had hope. Maybe Jess was right in saying I was hopelessly romantic. After discussing plans to pick me up tomorrow morning around ten, cue the nerves, we parted ways.

When I got home I made some chicken enchiladas, finished up my homework, and then took a shower at the end of the night. I was blowdrying my hair when I felt it. It felt as if I were being watched, which was impossible since I lived alone in my parents' old house. I turned my blowdryer off and stepped closer to the window. I shivered as the cool night air blew a soft breeze over my flushed skin. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared into the yard to see if anything was amiss. When everything seemed as it should another breeze flew into the open window.

I shivered as the cool air enveloped me when it reminded me that I was only in an emerald green camisole and a silky dark blue cheeky. I went to turn from the window when a shadow seemed to move within the large weeping willow's weeping limbs. The tree was situated about twenty to twenty-five feet from my window. I froze and zeroed in on the space, squinting to see if anything was there. I was startled when I saw a pair of dark golden eyes staring back at me. They weren't hostile as one would expect. Instead they held surprise, awe, and what could only be intrigue. Surely that wasn't correct though, right?

I knew at this point I should have stepped away from the window, screamed, called the cops, something other than stare back but I couldn't help myself. I was mesmerized, locked in the molten gold irises that held me captive. As if in a trance I unfolded my arms and leaned out of the window a bit, my heart picking up double time. I don't know what came over me, but I held my hand out toward the willow tree with a soft "please" falling from my lips as I continued to keep eye contact. The eyes staring back into mine widened in surprise before narrowing harshly as a growl erupted from around the willow tree.

I should have been afraid, very afraid, but instead I felt my tummy clench in a delicious way. I should have screamed, but instead I felt arousal wet my knickers. Almost immediately those very eyes that captivated me grew wide once again and another growl, this one low and throaty, needy, stirred the still air between us. I bit my lip to keep the husky moan that tried to break free from between my lips as my nipples pebbled in my arousal. I flushed in embarrassment when a small needy whimper came out instead. I shuddered when another cool breeze whipped around me softly tousling my hair, kissing my nipples, and teasing my overheated skin.

I closed my eyes at the sensation for a moment while I laid a teasing hand over my panty clad pussy and used my other to pinch my nipple. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I wanted him to watch me. I wanted him to watch me with the utmost scrutiny, and growl some more. As if answering my prayer another low growl reached my ears, arousal plainly obvious in it. I teased my clit through my panties, and pinched my left nipple lightly, delightfully teasing. A gasp was heard and my eyes flew open to see a person disappearing into the shadows near my neighbor's house. I didn't know how I knew the person was male, but I did. There was something strangely familiar about those eyes, yet I couldn't place it. I'd say it was one of the Cullens, but somehow that didn't seem right. I mean why would they spy on me? Besides, the only one who really talked to me often was Edward, and he had a key to the house. I was on polite terms with everyone else. Well, everyone except Jasper that is.

I sighed at my stupidity because for a moment I thought his eyes reminded me of Jasper's right before they turned black like they did at times. That couldn't be right though. He hated me, and what purpose would he have for peeping at me? What would he gain? "Nothing," I whispered to myself sadly, "because I don't have anything to offer him."

Figuring I was already aroused I decided that maybe I would have a bit of fun with myself. It had been a while since I masturbated anyway. I turned off the lights and left the window halfway open, positive my peeping Tom was gone for the night, and slid my panties off. I climbed in between my black silk sheets and comforter and began to think about the growls I heard uttered earlier. I slid a finger between my slick slit and pushed it inside of my pussy. I began to slowly pump my finger inside of my quivering walls and moaned aloud at the sensation. My left hand trailed a hot path to my breast, and I rolled my nipples between my fingers all the while imagining it was Jasper eliciting all the heated moans and sensations running through me.

I added another finger and bucked into my hand as I imagined it was Jasper who twisting his fingers in the "come hither" motion that was making my breath catch. I gasped as I imagined him taking my virginity from me. Would he be a sweet and gentle lover or would he turn wild once I'd get used to his length being inside my pussy? Would he kiss me and make sweet, slow love to me or would it be fiery and scorching? Either way it would be passionate and all-consuming, and I'd hoped he would cuddle with me after it was all over.

I imagined him taking me slowly at first, barely touching the surface of what his sexual prowess was all about. Taking his time tasting and kissing me all over. When the big moment would happen I imagined he would be gentle when breaking the breach to my maidenhead and would kiss away my tears of pain before anything else happened. Then he would rock his hips gently against mine once I was used to his size, and the sensation would cause a strong stirring of passion in me.

I would match his pace as we both lost ourselves in each other, chasing ecstasy. Then I imagined he would get wild with pleasure and command me to straddle him and ride his dick. I would oblige, shy at first, but gradually gaining confidence as he would coach and guide me. He would talk dirty to me, making me bounce on his dick even harder. Then I'd be close to coming undone upon him, and whimper his name which would earn me a much appreciated slap on the ass. My pussy would clench his cock, trapping him within my tight, wet walls, and he would reach down to play with my clit as he brought me closer to the edge. "Cum for me," he would whisper huskily in that sexy voice of his, "Cum all over my dick, sweetheart. I want to hear you scream." That would make me cry out his name, to which he would growl in a possessive and wild manner as he'd grip my wide hips tightly. That would be my undoing as I would scream his name aloud when euphoria would crash over me.

I lay panting on my side as I came down from my orgasmic high. I sighed and snuggled into my comforter more as I lay there looking at the moon. I wondered what Jasper was doing that moment. Was he staring at the moon the same way I was that night? If so was he thinking of Alice like I was thinking of him? If he was thinking of Alice was he reminiscing about sweet memories he now had to live with or was he thinking of trying to get over her?

I sincerely hoped he was doing the latter, but that nasty little voice in the back of my mind mocked me and reminded me he wouldn't even consider me if or when he got over her. I wasn't even a blip on his radar and that bit of knowledge hurt more than I cared to admit. My previous bliss was replaced with self doubt as my mind reminded me of the many reasons why Jasper Hale would never look my way. I sighed once more before closing my eyes and drifting into the wonderland sleep provided. My last thought before sleep claimed me was of those mesmerizing golden eyes I saw tonight and wishing with all my hope that it had been Jasper.

I was jerked out of my dreams to reality when a knock sounded on my bedroom door. I hastily scrambled out of my bed and fell to the floor when my legs got tangled up in my comforter. I whimpered at the pain in my elbow I had hit and the door flew open. Thankfully I had gotten up for a glass of water in the middle of the night and had the common sense to throw on a pair of sleeping shorts. If I had not Edward would have seen parts of me I doubt he would have ever imagined seeing.

"Angie, are you okay?" my bronze haired friend asked me when he helped me up and sat me on my bed.

"Yeah. Just clumsy is all, you know, the usual," I laughed, rubbing my elbow, "What's up?"

"I thought we agreed to head on over at ten?"

"It's past ten!?"

At his nod I snatched my phone up. It was indeed just a little after ten. I shot up from my seat while apologizing profusely and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Just make yourself at home downstairs. I'll be out quickly," I promised before I shut the door.

I heard him close my bedroom door as I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. After a quick shower I brushed my teeth quickly and then proceeded to blow dry my hair. I applied a little eyeliner and colored lip balm before searching for an outfit to wear. Ten minutes later I was dressed up in a lavender colored sundress that went to my knees. The straps were wide enough to hide my bra straps, and the cut showed a teasing amount of cleavage that left very much to the imagination. It was more on the modest side, made even more so by my long hair flowing freely in dark waves and my simple black flats. I grabbed a black zip-up hoodie just in case it rained.

I quickly made my way over to my dresser and opened the top drawer to retrieve the gift I had bought Edward's mother a couple of days after he invited me to their place for her birthday. I wrapped the personalized gift carefully in sky blue tissue paper and then set it in a large white gift bag. I threw a few extra pieces of the blue tissue paper in the bag for extra protection and set the card I'd gotten her next to her gift. It was a personalized hand blown glass vase that was made of beautiful colored glass. The lavender and teal colored masterpiece had the Cullen family crest in black settled in the middle of it. It was simple, but undeniably beautiful. I quickly scooped up the present and my hoodie and made my way downstairs hurridly. I was met with Edward's smile at the end of the staircase, and he complimented my attire much to my delight. I blushed and thanked him as we made our way across the living room to the front door.

"Do you really think I look okay?" I asked as we hopped in his car and began the drive to his house.

"Of course, Ange. You're beautiful," he murmured with a smile, "I'm sure Jasper will think you look lovely as well."

My face instantly flamed up at the mention of his brother, and I couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that graced my lips.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "By the way, did you come over last night?"

I figured I'd ask him and that he would hopefully be able to shed some light on who was in my tree last night.

"Nope, I went home," he replied lightly, "Why? Did you need me to come by?"

"Oh no, it's not that," I smiled, "It's nothing. Really."

He stared at me with an inquisitive look, his face once again morphing into that slightly irritated expression as if he were trying to figure out a particularly hard problem. I stuck my tongue out at his scrutiny before he bopped me on my nose lightly, earning himself a chuckle. Sooner than I wanted we were pulling into a long driveway up to a gorgeous house. It was a three story house that was settled upon a large opening in the trees surrounding the place. The modern structure was as breathtaking as it was captivating. One part of the house was made almost completely of glass. It was beautiful.

Soon we were entering the living room, and I stood beside Edward shyly as four sets of topaz eyes shot to the newcomers. Emmett was the only one missing, and obviously Alice, but I had already expected that. I felt my face heat as my eyes locked with Jasper's. He looked at me strangely. I'd expected an expression of the utmost loathing or at least a glare considering yesterday he was a prick to me. Oddly he was neither glaring at me or looking at me with disgust. His expression seemed almost...bashful? Before I could think on why he was looking at me in such a way, I heard Edward bark out a startled laugh that was full of amusement. I looked to him quickly only to see he was staring right at Jasper with humor dancing in his eyes. I felt a little less awkward when everyone else stared at Edward with expressions ranging from confusion to curiosity.

The only person with a different expression on his face was Jasper, and his beautiful face was twisted into an irritated scowl that he directed right at his bronze-haired brother. How was it possible than even when he was angry he was still as gorgeous as ever? I felt a surge of irritation flow through me at that thought. It was completely unfair. The honey blonde Hale's eyes snapped to mine, and he almost seemed amused for some reason in that moment. I looked at him in confusion before a voice broke through the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Edward?"


End file.
